Tough Romance
by Daisywoo
Summary: Summer hated Sean Slater with a passion. She hated everything about him. And when he starts to date her mum and moves in with them she hated him even more. What could she do to get her mum hate him too?


After a long day at work I'm so glad to be home. As I walk through the door I spotted my mum in the kitchen. I put my bag down on the floor and hang my coat up. I then head into the kitchen.

"Hey mum." I smile at her but then spot Sean Slater. I stare at him wondering why he is here. Mum notices.

"Hi huni. Sean was just helping me with something." My mum tells me. I could tell she is lying and that something else is totally going on here.

"I should go." Sean suddenly says grabbing his coat and putting it on. I watch mum go after him to see him out.

"I'm so sorry I had no idea she was going to be back so soon." My mum tells him.

"Its ok we can carry off where we left off later." Sean says kissing my mum. Gobsmacked and totally grossed out I wait for my mother to come back in. When she finally showed Sean out she comes back into the kitchen.

"Your seeing him aren't you? I saw you two kissing." I say to her.

"Summer ok fine you saw us kissing big deal. I have needs you know." She tells me.

"Yes but its Sean and he's younger than you." I say to her. Mum looks at me her hand on her hips.

"Yes I know. But he's the first guy to show me some attention in ages and I like it." She tells me with a smile upon her face.

"It's totally gross." I say heading into my room. We didn't leave in a house but an apartment. I sit down on my bed thinking. 'So can not believe mum is seeing Sean. He's so wrong for her.'

A month later Mum moves Sean in. I couldn't believe it. Sean Slater living with us. He is such a slob. He never tidies up after himself and he always expects mum to cook and clean for him. And me well he doesn't seem to like me much think it's because I give him evils all the time. One day I invite my friend Abi round. We head into my room. My mum is at work but Sean is slobbing on the sofa watching tv or so I thought. Abi brought round her new cd which I put on. We start dancing round to it but then we hear loud music coming from the living room. I open the door to find strangers in my hallway and more people in the living room. I spot Sean drinking a bottle of beer talking to a girl. I start to feel angry I mean how dare he have a party in my mum's place while she is at work and chatting up some skank of a girl. I storm up to him.

"What the hell you doing?" I growl at him.

"Having a party what does it look like?" He asks grinning at me.

"My mum won't like this." I say to him.

"Tell her see if I care." He smirks at me.

"Fine I will and I will tell her you are chatting up some other girl." I tell him spinning round and about to walk off he grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"Summer wait. No need to tell her ok. I will get everybody to leave." He tells me. I look at him.

"Good. But I'm still telling mum." I tell him fuming. He then slams me up against the wall.

"Look yeh you will not tell her anything otherwise I could make your life very difficult. Do you want that?" He growls at me anger flashing in his eyes. I nod my head he is quite scary when he gets mad. He then lets me go and I head well preactically ran back into my room.

"I so hate him." I say angrily at Abi.

"He sounds like an ass." She replies as she lays on her stomach on my bed.

"He is one. I need a plan to get him out of here." I sigh as I lay next to her on the bed also on my stomach.

"What if we plant stuff." Abi tells me.

"You mean make it look like he's cheating?"

"Not only that. Drugs too."

I smile. "Good idea mum will throw him out." I say loving this idea. "But theres one problem where and who do we get drugs from?" I ask.

"Easy my brother is a dealer." Abi smiles at me. We then plan out how we are going to put this plan into action.

The next day Abi brought some pills over. I plant them in Mum's room where Sean sleeps too. Sean is out somewhere with mum.

"There now all we got to do is wait for your mum to see them." Abi smiles at me. We had put the pills into a bag and left them in Sean's drawer with abit of the bag sticking out. We then head into my room.

Sean's pov

"Hey Sean fancy meeting up later?" Came Carly's text. I smile but don't answer. I wanted to go but didn't know whether I could get away from Carrie. I'm only using Carrie for her place. Uncle Charlie threw me out yet again. Carrie was only meant to be abit of fun. I hated living at hers. Her daughter is so annoying and gets under my feet alot. I'm sure she is also plotting something to get me into trouble with her mum after I had threatened her.

"We should head back now." Carrie smiled at me. We are or were doing abit of shopping. Apparently it is Summer's birthday sometime next week.

"Guess so. You don't mind if I go for a drink later with the lads?" I ask her. Carrie smiles at me.

"Course not." She smiles. I smile then text Carly back.

"Definatly." I text back. Once we head back to the flat I shower and dress. Carrie is now sat in the living room watching tv. Summer seems to be in her room playing her music. I then after saying bye to Carrie head out to meet Carly. We are going to R & R. Once there I buy Carly a drink. She looks fantastic tonight in her tight gold dress and her hair up in a pony tail. After a few drinks we headed back to her place to have sex. After that is over I go back home to Carrie's. Carrie is fast asleep however Summer is not. She is in the kitchen in her pink hot pants and pj top. She sees me and gives me that evil look that she normally does. I smirk at her.

"Still up I see." I say to her.

"So what if I am." She says to me in a snarky tone.

"Why don't you like me huh?" I ask her wanting to know what her problem with me is.

"I just think your a slob and a druggie." She tells me. I laugh at her.

"Is that all you could come up with?" I ask getting close to her. She looks hot in them hot pants.

"No I can come up with heaps of other stuff but I'm not going to flatter you with them." She smirks at me.

"Really." I say actually up close to her now. She looks at me fear in her eyes. "You know what I think? I think you fancy me." I tell her moving a part of her hair from her face. She stood frozen then suddenly bursts out laughing.

"Really? I don't think so." She laughs. Not like being laughed at I pull at her hair pulling her to me as I kiss her passionatly just to see if she kisses me back.

Summer's pov

As Sean kisses me I couldn't help but kiss him back. It felt wrong and yet so right. He then withdrews and grins at me.

"Knew you did." He tells me.

"That doesn't mean anything. You just suprised me is all." I tell him angrily. He laughs.

"Yeh right keep telling yourself that." He tells me then goes into my mums room. I stamp my foot which I knew is childish of me but he really annoyed me. How dare he kiss me and then say I fancy him. I couldn't help but return his kiss he took me by surprise.


End file.
